Pleasure And Innocence Lemon
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: This is the Lemon for the story 'Pleasure and Innocence' I do hope you enjoy it!


Pleasure and Innocence; Lemon

Allen saw Tyki smile down at him and heard those two words that had just been uttered from those sinful lips of the other man. Allen felt himself flush and arched his back. He felt Tyki smile against his skin and couldn't help but feel his body flush as those lips, still curved in a smile, suckled at the exposed skin of his neck once again. Allen let out a moan, craning his neck to allow the other man better access, even as he felt one of those skilled hands slide down his pale torso and pluck at one of the dusky nipples. Allen shivered at the touch, letting out a gasp and another moan as the other male's hands played and fiddled with the dusky nub, making it almost pebble hard.

Allen's breaths came out in tiny, ragged gasps and he felt those lips leave his skin and he couldn't help but let out a noise letting the other male know of his sudden disappointment at the loss of contact. Tyki just smirked down at the pale-haired male before leaning back down, replacing one of his hands with his mouth, the other hand quickly turning the boy's other nipple into pert and pebbly hard.

Allen shivered once again as he felt the other hand travel down his torso, letting out a sharp gasp as he felt the hand wrap around his semi-erect member. Allen squirmed slightly at the feeling, moaning loudly as the hand began to move. His hands gripped at the sheets of the bed they rested on, his hips bucking upwards. He heard Tyki chuckle around his nipple slightly, making Allen moan at the vibrations that coursed through his body.

"T-tyki…" Allen moaned out, his face flushed almost a deep crimson. He knew that this was something that he shouldn't be so nervous about, but he felt his heart beat fast against his rib cage, nervousness and anticipation clenching the muscles in his belly.

Tyki let go of Allen's hardened pink nub of a nipple, giving it one last once over with the tip of his tongue, relishing in the shivers that seemed to rack the boy's body. His smirk widened and he slowly travelled down the boy's body until he came face-to-face with the boy's erection. The hand that still held it stroked from hilt to tip, causing the boy to cry out, the sound music to Tyki's ears. He bypassed it and trailed his tongue up from it, delving his tongue into the small navel, before continuing it's journey upwards to the boy's collar bone before he trailed his tongue down the boy's body, leaving a blazing trail behind.

He blew on the very tip of the sensitive head slightly, his thumb smearing pre-cum over the oh-so-sensitive organ. He leaned down further, his hand at the base of the boy's cock, trailing his tongue up the shaft. Allen nearly screamed, his hands no longer tangling in the sheets but now tangled in the black locks of the older male. He tugged at the hair, but the other male wouldn't budge, but rather teased him further. Tyki's tongue slid up the boy's now fully-erect cock before trailing over the slit in the head, smearing saliva and tasting the boy's pre-cum. Tyki almost laughed as a devious idea came into his mind. He licked the head of the boy's erection once more before plunging his mouth over the swollen head, his hand pumping the shaft.

That action was the one thing that made Allen scream out, his back arching off the bed so much he thought that he might fall over the side. His hips bucked upwards, wanting the older man's mouth to take more, to swallow him whole. Tyki just growled slightly and pulled his free arm over the boy's hips to keep them from shoving the whole thing in his mouth. Allen shivered and let out a moan as the vibrations of the growl travelled down the head all down his shaft, and making his balls tighten. It was sheer torture having the man's mouth wrapped only around the head of his aching cock, that talented tongue of his swirling around, delving into that tiny slit as far as it would go. Then, without warning, Tyki plunged his mouth down over Allen's entire length. Now, this action nearly sent him over the edge, but Tyki wouldn't have him cumming so soon, especially when their fun had just started no less.

Tyki smirked around the organ and moved his head up and down, his arm still in place as he felt Allen's muscles quiver and felt the boy's temperature rise. He moved his mouth up so that his lips just grazed the sensitive tip before plunging down the length once again. He repeated the action a few more times, feeling the boy's muscles tighten and when he looked up at the boy's flushed face, he knew the boy could take no more, so, with one last plunge of his mouth, Allen released his load into Tyki's mouth.

Allen lay back, his hands falling out of the older male's hair limply, laying next to him as he fought for breath. He watched Tyki swallow and lick his lips and Allen couldn't help but let out a weak moan. A dribble of Allen's white seed dribbled from Tyki's mouth, his gaze fixated on it. Tyki smirked once again, wiping at the corner of his mouth with his hand before leaning over the boy so that he was supporting himself on his hands.

"I hope you enjoyed that, there's a lot more to come…" he said in an almost promise. He reached past the boy's head and into a drawer beside the bed. Allen's gaze followed the man's arm as far as he could, flushing when he saw the man bring back a bottle of lube.

"Now the real fun can start." Tyki said before leaning back and uncapping the lid.

Allen heard it uncap with an audible pop and flushed. It was true that they'd had such physical interactions within the last three month, especially last night, but it never failed to get Allen's heart racing even more once they got down to them actually having sex. Tyki just smirked down at the boy, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. Allen unconsciously spread his legs, staring as Tyki rubbed his finger together, spreading the lube. "P-please.." Allen whimpered.

"My pleasure." Tyki purred, grasping and spreading Allen's cheeks with his free hand before sliding in a lubed up finger.

"Ngh, a-ah!" Allen said, squirming about at the intrusion.

Tyki leaned over Allen, his free hand now grasping at one of Allen's pale legs. Tyki slid in another finger, making Allen squirm more before finally relaxing. Tyki licked his lips and moved the fingers out then in again, testing the boy's readiness before sliding in a third and final finger. Allen arched his back, wincing slightly. They had done this before, but every time it seemed as if the pain never really faded.

"Haa, haa," Allen panted out. "P-please, Tyki…"

Tyki nodded slightly before moving his fingers once again, leaning down to give the boy's weeping member a tiny lick, causing the boy to jump slightly.

A few moments later, he deemed the boy ready enough and slathered the lube onto his own cock, hissing at the coolness of the gel. He inhaled sharply at the sight before him, the boy laying back on the bed, his legs spread, one propped up by his hand and the boy's face flushed while his puckered entrance gleamed with moisture from the lube and twitched slightly. He spread Allen's cheeks once again before pushing in, hissing at the warmth and the tightness. "Ngh. You're so tight, Allen." Tyki murmured, pushing past the ring of muscles so that it engulfed his entire cock. They stayed like that for a moment, their breathing ragged and their breaths intermingling.

Tyki suddenly moved, causing Allen to cry out. Almost as if he were ignoring the boy's cries, he moved again, but didn't receive a cry this time, but instead, gained a long groan from the boy. This was Allen's signal that Tyki could move once again. Tyki smirked once again and slid back, hissing as he felt Allen's muscles grip him every inch of the way, before suddenly thrusting forward. Allen's back suddenly arched off the bed once again, gasping in delight as pleasure shot through him. "P-please, m-more…" Allen pleaded, already feeling the pressure build.

Tyki pulled back one again, nearly pulling out before he thrust his hips forward, driving himself into the boy's sweet spot. Allen cried out in ecstasy, his hands tangling in the sheets again, twisting the material as Tyki's hips began to piston, the older male's cock driving deeper and deeper into him, striking at his prostate each time. Tyki leaned forward once more, lowering the boy's leg so that they could wrap around his hips, and grasped at one of Allen's hands, while the other gripped the boy's hip so as not to drive the boy off the bed. He grunted slightly when the boy's legs tightened around his hips, intertwining their fingers as he drove into the boy beneath him.

He threw back his head slightly and just let the pounding of his blood, the rhythm of his hips, take over.

Before Allen knew what was happening he was facing downwards on the bed, his ass high in the air. He gasped and moaned loudly as the feeling in his belly intensified, Tyki's thrusts were growing frantic slightly and both their breathing began to quicken once more.

Tyki reached underneath Allen, not wanting to end this yet, and began to flick at the still pebble hard nipples, purposely slowing his thrusts down, drawing out moans and groans from the boy. He leaned against Allen's pale back, kissing his shoulder lightly. The noises that Allen was making were slowly making it harder and harder to keep it slow.

"Ngh, T-tyki…f-faster…" Allen whispered, glancing back towards Tyki, his face flushed as dark as it could go, causing the older man to groan. This boy was going to kill him!

Tyki silently obeyed the boy's command, his hips beginning to piston into the boy's tight entrance once again hitting the small bundle of nerves that made the boy cry out in ecstasy with every thrust.

"T-tyki, I-I'm going_" Allen gasped out, feeling the knot of pleasure in his belly tighten and tighten until it came almost unbearable, his own hips meeting Tyki thrust for thrust.

Tyki just grinned, sitting up slightly, but leaning down enough so that he could grab the boy's throbbing erection and pump it with his hand, causing the boy to shiver. Tyki's hand moved faster and faster, almost mimicking his own thrusts as he felt the boy's walls tighten around him. The boy's voice came out in a hoarse cry as his hot seed spilled over Tyki's hand and over the bedspread. Tyki groaned once again, his hips now going as fast as he could make them go, urging the boy into another orgasm with the frantic thrusting of his hips. Tyki himself wasn't far behind now the combined heat of Allen's puckered hole as well as the tightening and untightening of the boy's muscles around him. His hips jerked once. Twice. Three time, before his own seed burst from him and into Allen. Said boy promptly fell down onto his stomach the instant Tyki pulled out, his breaths coming out in gulps as he fought for air. Tyki smirked slightly, too tired to comment when his seed spilled from the boy's ass.

Tyki collapsed down next to Allen, on his back, and pulled the boy closer to him so that the boy's pale head of hair rested on his sweaty chest that continued to rise and fall as he, too, fought for his own breath.

Allen mustered up enough to smile up at the dark-haired Noah who smiled down at him. "I love you, Tyki." Allen murmured, snuggling into the other male's embrace.

Tyki sighed slightly, running a hand through his dampened hair before he spoke. "I love you too, Allen." he whispered softly, hearing the boy's breathing finally even out as he drifted off to sleep. Tyki yawned himself and felt sleep tug as his eyes. He gave another yawn, brought Allen closer to him and finally drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
